1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to chairs, and more particularly to reclining chairs of a type wherein a seat cushion portion and a seatback portion are pivotally connected to achieve simultaneous pivotal movements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of reclining chairs of the type mentioned hereinabove have been proposed and put into practical use. However, some of them are complicated in construction and thus expensive, and due to their inherent constructions, some of them have failed to provide the person on the chair with comfortable sitting posture. This tendency is marked particularly in the chairs of a type wherein only sheets, such as canvas or the like, are used for supporting the body a seated person. One of these chairs is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 53-45771.